


Falls The Shadow

by j_gabrielle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of killing a child, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After knowing Merlin carnally and as intimately as he had once known his wife and Queen, kissing him is the thing that undoes him body and soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falls The Shadow

"Can I kill him?"

Arthur's hands still in midmotion of washing himself. He looks up to see Merlin leaning against the door frame, naked skin sheened with sweat. Blue eyes are hooded, shadowed in the low light of the bathroom. "If that is what you wish." He holds out a hand, reaching for Merlin. Pulling him into an embrace, he buries himself in the warmth of Merlin's skin.

"If that is what you wish. Would that make you happy?" Arthur replies.

Merlin sighs, lips pressed to curve of his jawline. "It would."

Arthur smiles, holding Merlin tighter in his arms. "And what if Mordred is a boy? Would you still kill him then?"

"I had a chance to kill him as a boy. Long ago when Camelot still stood and your father lived. The dragon told me to kill him and I refused because I thought I knew better." Merlin murmurs. Arthur runs his fingers down the jut of his spine, revelling in the sensation of Merlin pressed against him and very much living. "I won't make that mistake again."

Arthur tilts his head, peppering slow and lingering kisses to his brow and down his cheek before sliding their lips together. He lets the warm glow of marvel bloom in his chest, that even after all they had done since his return, after knowing Merlin carnally and as intimately as he had once known his wife and Queen, kissing him is the thing that undoes him body and soul.

"I won't leave you alone. Never again." He whispers into their kiss.

He hears the hitch of Merlin's breath. "You cannot promise me that."

"I can and I will." He pulls away, stroking the shadows under Merlin's eyes. "We have spent too many lifetimes apart. I believe we've paid the price thrice over for our happiness."

Merlin blinks rapidly, eyes wide and bright. Slowly, a smile curves his lips. It crinkles the corners of his eyes, lifting the years they belly in them. "Then, I believe we have a boy to hunt."

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Merlin again and oh my goodness, my dear heart...


End file.
